objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Inanimate School/Characters
Main Characters Firey Firey is the main protagonist of the series and the student of Inanimate School. He dislikes anything having to do with water for obvious reasons. Firey's best friend and love interest is his next-door neighbor, Leafy, who he often goes on adventures with and later starts dating. He also has a deep hatred for his arch enemy named Coiny, stemming from when he accidently pushed Leafy into the ground while the three were playing tag when they were six years old. But usually, Firey and Coiny's arguments cause a distraction from classes. He dislikes swimming in water for obvious reasons, and even has a rain shelter ready when faced with rain. He states that Ice Cube is the opposite of him. He is most likely enemies with any contestant that is composed out of water or frozen water, such as Teardrop, Snowball, and Ice Cube. Besides having aquaphobia (fear of water), he apparently has acrophobia (fear of heights). Leafy Leafy is the main deuteragonist of the series and Firey's best friend and neighbor, as well as his love interest and later girlfriend. Sometimes Leafy accidentally realizes her kind deeds have some sort of bad thing. Nickel Nickel is the town's "traveling sarcasm salesman", the main tritagonist of the series, and Penny's boyfriend. Unlike the rest of the characters, he was a contestant on both Inanimate Insanity and Battle for Dream Island. So he basically already knew everyone from the start. He is the only main armless character. Penny Penny is Nickel's girlfriend, the student of Inanimate School and the second main protagonist of the series. She is also Coiny's best friend. Marshmallow Marshmallow is Firey and Leafy's first new friend from Inanimate Insanity, and Apple's arch enemy. She holds a grudge with Apple after she (Apple, possessed by the ghost of Bow) said she was just pretending to be Marshmallow's friend to get more likes in the 6th episode of Inanimate Insanity 2, "Let Er' Rip". Her frilled dress makes her a fan favorite throughout the series. Balloon Balloon is Suitcase's close friend who used to manipulate people in the first season of Inanimate Insanity. Regular Recurring Characters MePhone4 MePhone4 is the mayor of Objectropolis and the principal of Inanimate School. Created by Meeple, he appears nice to many objects; however, MePhone4 has been shown to be shrewd. and a fat slob. Lightbulb Lightbulb is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity. She is very erratic and often does things that surprise other characters on the show. (i.e. putting on sunglasses and sitting in a lounge chair when on break.) She also has a large love for cookies (for example, Lightbulb likes chocolate chip cookies), and unlike many other characters on the show, has a slight liking for the oatmeal raisin kind. She was first mentioned from It All Begins, when Paintbrush and Test Tube talks about it. Paintbrush: I just don't get it! With all she is doing all of the sudden, it freaks me out. Test Tube: Um, it's a he. She appears in Trusted the Truth. Paintbrush Paintbrush is a unknown gendered student of Inanimate School. His/her gender is ambiguous and is often mentioned as "she" by Lightbulb and other characters. Apparently, he/she and Lightbulb are roommates. It is always happy to help others in need and often gives the main characters advice. He/she is also pansexual. Knife Knife is a college student of Inanimate School. He considers himself as a jerk and often harms others for the fun of it. But he also has a softer side for his Dora doll and even falls in love with a girl named Daniella. (Although she was just David in a blonde wig.) Golf Ball Golf Ball is MePhone4's secretary and a security guard of Inanimate School. She is very bossy and always wants things done the right way. Much to a lot of people's annoyance. Tennis Ball Tennis Ball is one of Golf Ball's few friends and one of the few people who can actually stand her. He and Golf Ball might have feelings for each other. He is a janitor, a chef from the Cafeteria, and a security guard of Inanimate School. OJ OJ is the owner, founder, and manager of the OJ Cafe and Hotel OJ. He is the most "normal" character on the show and often gives other characters advice when they need it. It is later revealed that he and Test Tube are cousins. He is also a college student of Inanimate School. Pickle Pickle is the barista of the OJ Cafe. He's a good friend of OJ despite their differences. Paper Paper is the janitor of the OJ Cafe and a student of Inanimate School. He had been eternally grateful towards OJ ever since OJ saved him from getting pummeled by Knife. Salt and Pepper Salt and Pepper are best friends and the waitress and cashier of the OJ Cafe respectively. Salt has a crush on OJ. Much to OJ and Pepper's chagrin. They were best friends of Ketchup, Mustard, and Mayonnaise. They are also the maids of Hotel OJ. Coiny Coiny is Firey's arch enemy who likes to slap Firey. He has an average human brain inside his mind. He is also Penny's best friend and Needle's boyfriend. Match Match is the student of Inanimate School who constantly says words like "like" or "totally". Pencil Pencil is Match's best friend. She is more cautious and level-headed than Match. Apple Apple is Marshmallow's former friend who constantly apologizes to Marshmallow for what happened in the 6th episode of Inanimate Insanity 2 which she "can't remember doing" due to being possessed by the ghost of Bow. She is apparently definitively-challenged and has no idea what a lot of words mean. Gelatin First seen in : Smoothies, Cuties and Gelatin Gelatin is Marshmallow's boyfriend, the college student of Inanimate School, and the owner, founder, and manager of Gelatin's Steakhouse. He loves Marshmallow, she loves him even if he plays with her dress and things like that. Baseball Baseball is Nickel's best friend. He has a reputation for being large and is very sensitive about his weight. He is also the son of Mr. Baseball and Mrs. Baseball. Semi-Recurring Characters Fan Fan is the paper boy who often delivers news all over Object Town, and the student, computer lab teacher, and math teacher of Inanimate School. He also has a martian egg which he kept since the second episode of Inanimate Insanity 2 which he is very protective of. He is also a robotic engineer of a gray speaker box, which was known as the Announcer. Test Tube Test Tube is the scientist of her secret laboratory, a science teacher of Inanimate School, and the smartest character on the show. She is brainy, uses big words, and loves science. Suitcase Suitcase is a very nice student of Inanimate School and is always trying to help. But her inability to be mean makes her an easy target for bullies like Knife. She is also easily frightened and has astraphobia (an abnormal fear of thunder and lightning). Soap Soap is the town's resident germaphobe and neat freak. Though she is very nice and down to earth, her cleaning habits had taken a negative impact on her live. She is also a janitor of Inanimate School. Microphone Microphone is a very outgoing character who wants nothing more in life than to have a good time. But her kindly nature is overshadowed by her constant shouting. She is also easily irritated, mostly by Cheesy's jokes. Trophy Trophy is the physical education teacher, coach, and college student of Inanimate School. He is obsessed with fitness and athletics. But he can be hateful and rude to anyone he considers weak. He is also the love interest of Ruby. He also hates losing and is implied to be a homophobe who apparently thinks being gay is a choice. Ruby Ruby is a student of Inanimate School, however she didn't go to Gem School. She is very upbeat and enthusiastic. She also has a huge crush on Trophy. Much to his dismay. Book Book is Ruby's best friend. She's shy and nerdy and likes Fan. Cheesy Cheesy is the prankster, jokester, and student of Inanimate School. He appears to be very sensitive about his jokes, since he violently reacts to people's negative comments about them. Pin Pin is a former student of Inanimate School who used to have limbs but no longer does. She is implied to have a crush on Balloon. She was sent away into the real world where live-action humans live. Cherries Cherries is a prankster, and a single person trapped in two different bodies which are connected at the stem. He likes to pull pranks on the other characters in Inanimate School, but they usually spiral out of control and wreak havoc on Object County, Objecttopia, USA. His two bodies will sometimes finish eachother's sentences. Puffball Puffball is Test Tube's lab assistant. She has a strange, electronic vocoded voice and barfs rainbows during times of distress. Toilet Toilet is MePhone's assistant. He always does his best to help MePhone. Much to MePhone's dismay. So he constantly sends Toilet to go get wires to distract him. Toilet also hates MePad and often brags at him about how much better he is than him. He is also a security guard and vice principal of Inanimate School. MePad MePad is MePhone's other assistant. He is much more competent at his job than Toilet. Despite Toilet's constant bragging at him, MePad is highly unaware that he hates him. He is also a security guard of Inanimate School. Yellow Face Yellow Face is the student of Inanimate School and the advertiser who has most of the jobs on Object County, Objecttopia, USA. He apparently loves his many jobs and is always happy to do them. Minor Recurring Characters David David is a stick figure who barely has anything (if anything at all) to do with the plot. He just stands there saying "Aww, seriously". Box Box is the prime-minister of Inanimate School in Objectropolis, Object County, Objecttopia, USA. He's just an inanimate cardboard box. Yin-Yang Yin-Yang is a Chinese-American student of Inanimate School. He is a recommended character created and voiced by Marco Bonomo (aka BFDIdubita23). Tissues Tissues is a very sick student who was often to stay home from school. He always appears to be sick with some kind of cold flu which he calls his "condiShAWNs", which means "conditions". Hamburger Hamburger is a college student of Inanimate School, and the owner, founder, and fry cook of Burger Palace. He is a very strong man that became friends with Mayonnaise. Fries Fries is the cashier of Burger Palace. He acts like he doesn't care about anything. Ice Cube Ice Cube is one of Suitcase's best friends who became friends with her since they realized they have a lot in common. She is commonly called Icy and likes getting revenge on people who have hurt her. Bubble Bubble is one of Marshmallow's new friends who is a little too friendly with her (in a really creepy way). As a bubble, she can die pretty easily and MePhone constantly has to recover her. She also has a speech impediment which causes her to pronounce certain vowels as "oi." Cactus Cactus is the security guard of Inanimate School. Taco Taco is a lonely female student of Inanimate School that doesn't have any friends. She appears to have changed her ways after spending time in prison for 5 days. Although other characters are skeptical about this. Minor Characters Mayonnaise Mayonnaise is a minor character of Inanimate School, a student of Inanimate School, and the manager of Burger Palace. He was a teenage friendly condiment who is best friends with Ketchup, Mustard, Salt, and Pepper. He is an enemy of Ruby who had called him "Poopy Mayonnaise". He is also a fisherman that usually catches fish on the Inanimate Harbor. He likes everyone except Ruby and her sisters. He takes care of his pet goldfish named Patrick. He is usually polite to everyone, but he is mean to Ruby. He is known to dislike the name "Poopy Mayonnaise", slapping Ruby who refer to him by the name Poopy Mayonnaise. Donut Donut is the passive-aggressive jerk, and the student of Inanimate School. He often points out other characters' faults and over-reacts to peoples suggestions or questions. Needle Needle is the student of Inanimate School, and the greeter of Objectropolis. She is known to dislike the name "Needy", slapping those who refer to her by the name Needy. She is also Coiny's girlfriend. Red Leafy Red Leafy is Leafy's best friend. Not to mention the boyfriend of Soap. Spongy Spongy is the fattest person in Inanimate School who everybody hates. Rocky Rocky is one of Suitcase's friends who used to barf all the time. Now he just eats everything. Usually inedible objects. Bomby Bomby is a student of Inanimate School who is often seen eating a banana and a slice of cake. He has a very high voice which makes him hard to understand. Evil Leafy Evil Leafy is Leafy's evil red clone who lives in the Evil Woods and has the ability to teleport. He is hidden in every episode. Can you find him? Ketchup Ketchup is a waiter and fry cook of Burger Palace, and a college student of Inanimate School. He is Mayo's best friend. Mustard Mustard is the janitor of Gelatin's Steakhouse, fry cook and janitor of Burger Palace, and a college student of Inanimate School who was interested in filmmaking, animation, and fast food. He is agressive of making animations based from Battle for Dream Island. He is also a friend of Mayo. Announcer The Announcer is a robotic speaker box created by Fan, the minor character of the show, and the host of Battle for Dream Island. He's the first character who speaks with a robotic-sort of voice from AT&T's Natural Voices Text-to-Speech demo as Mike, which can be found in this link. He made a short appearance on Inanimate Insanity when Nickel exclaims he didn't want to be on Battle for Dream Island. Rubber Ball Rubber Ball is a pink bouncing rubber ball, the only limbless character of the series, and a student of Inanimate School. She is always happy and positive, and likes to bounce. She's a bit competitive. She likes everyone and everything, but hates Apple. She is the highest jumping student that was interested in physical education. She can bounce up to 30 feet up in the air when determined. Nothing defeats the happiness of this pink spirit! Geo Guy George "Geo Guy" GoGo Conner is a white human from 123 Geo's World, a student of Inanimate School, and the main character in Geo's World. He is 13 years old, but he also appears in other TV shows like the Jan and Jason series, Greeny Phatom, Geo TV, World of Jake, Luke City, Finley's World, and more. He is voiced by Gabriel Garcia. Little Guy Lignen Hammil "Little Guy" Gunpanow, (better known as Little Guy and formerly known as Big Guy), is an ant human, a student of Inanimate School, and the main protagonist of Greeny Phatom, and Geo Guy's best friend. He's the second character who speaks with a robotic-sort of voice from AT&T's Natural Voices Text-to-Speech demo as Mike. Steak Steak is a very strong college student of Inanimate School, a chef and waiter of Gelatin's Steakhouse, and a butcher of the Inanimate Grocery Store who was interested in meat, dinner, lunch, breakfast, milk, water, and other kinds of food. Baseball's Mom Baseball's Mom (also known as Mrs. Baseball) is Baseball's mother who takes good care of him. She is also Mr. Baseball's wife. Baseball's Dad Baseball's Dad (also known as Mr. Baseball) is Baseball's father who cares about sports, news, and work. He is also Mrs. Baseball's husband. Thomas the Tank Engine Thomas is a blue tank engine who is the main protagonist of Thomas & Friends and the minor character of Inanimate School. He came to Sodor in 1915, which was probably the same year he was built, as a station pilot at Vicarstown until 1924-5, at which time he was transferred to Wellsworth following an incident with some trucks. Later that year, after rescuing James from his crash, he was given charge of the Knapford-Ffarquhar branch line and two coaches named Annie and Clarabel. He's the first living inanimate object to have a human name. He appears in The New Subway Line. Annie and Clarabel Annie and Clarabel are Thomas' faithful coaches, whom he loves very much. They are the second and third objects to have a human name. They first appeared in The New Subway Line. Gordon Gordon is a big blue express engine. He is Flying Scotsman's only remaining brother, and the cousin of Mallard, Green Arrow, Spencer and The Flying Thistle. He's the fourth object to have a human name. He appears in The New Subway Line. Category:Inanimate School